powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Helping Hand
Helping Hand is the nineteenth episode of Power Rangers Ninja Steel and the first part of the two-part season finale. It introduces the combination of the Ninja Steel Megazord, Bull Rider Megazord, and Lion Fire Zord into the Ninja Ultrazord. Synopsis While Sarah deals with issues at school, the rangers must overcome an invincible force field. Plot to be added Cast *William Shewfelt - Brody Romero (Ninja Steel Red) *Peter Sudarso - Preston Tien (Ninja Steel Blue) *Nico Greetham - Calvin Maxwell (Ninja Steel Yellow) *Zoe Robins - Hayley Foster (Ninja Steel White) *Chrysti Ane - Sarah Thompson (Ninja Steel Pink) *Jordi Webber - Levi Weston (Ninja Steel Gold) *Kelson Henderson - Mick Kanic *Chris Reid - Victor Vincent *Caleb Bendit - Monty *Byron Coll - Redbot (voice) *Jodie Rimmer - Jackie Thompson *Richard Simpson - Galvanax (voice) *Jacque Drew - Madame Odius (voice) *Campbell Cooley - Cosmo Royale (voice) *Darren Young - Forcefear (voice) *Daryl Habraken - Narrator Ninja Power Stars *Ninja Steel Red - Lion Fire (x2), Lion Fire Zord, Robo Red Zord, Ninja Ultra (Ninja Ultrazord) *Ninja Steel Blue - Dragon Zord, Ninja Master Mode *Ninja Steel Yellow - Nitro Zord, Ninja Master Mode *Ninja Steel White - Kodiak Zord, Ninja Master Mode *Ninja Steel Pink - Zoom Zord, Ninja Master Mode *Ninja Steel Gold - Bull Rider Zord, Ninja Master Mode Errors *Victor and Monty say that their machine will find and attract any metal and they demonstrate this using a hubcap. This, however, appears to be a modern hubcap which would mean that It would be made of plastic and thus would not be attracted to the device. *When the Ninja Steel is almost finished charging eventually turning into the Ninja Ultra Power Star, a Ninja Ultra Power Star can be seen before the Ninja Steel is finished charging. *The Ninja Steel Megazord cockpit only had four podiums after the Red Ranger left the cockpit, the Ninja Steel Megazord’s cockpit podiums rearranged. *When the Ninja Steel Megazord and the Bull Rider Megazord appear, the Gold Ranger doesn't say "Bull Rider Megazord, ready." *Sarah tells the other five rangers to search a different space quadrant. "Quad" in the word "quadrant" means four, so Sarah mistakenly told five rangers to search four different locations. *Akihiro “Yuji” Noguchi was incorrectly credited as the “2nd Unit Director 2nd Unit Director”. *Brody addresses Forcefear by name after morphing, without previous knowledge of his name. **However, it is possible he met Forcefear on the Warrior Dome. Notes *This is the first time the Pink Ranger wields the Ninja Master Blade. *Victor and Monty get captured by Galvanax (due to Victor's stupidity and greed causing him to aim the magnet at the school, which is where the Power Stars were.) * This marks the final time that the rangers use ninja master mode. *The Ninja Ultrazord and ultra star was introduced. ** The Red Fire Lion Zord portion of the Ultra Zord resembles the Zeo Red Battlezord when it comdined with the Zeo Megazord. *First mention of the meteor with Super Ninja Steel. See Also (fight footage & story) Category:Ninja Steel Category:Season Finales